Blind Man's Bluff
by imoosedup
Summary: Dean has been blind since he was twelve, and he's mostly okay with it. Castiel has recently moved, after quitting the job he hated and ending his relationship with his old roommate. When they first it's not what you would call a meet cute.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind. I live off constructive criticism so that would be nice. I think this will be the only chapter from Dean's view point so there is that. Please note that I am not blind so any thing wrong in how I write blind people is completely my fault, please tell me what's wrong so I can change it.

* * *

Dean entered the coffee shop, the smell of warm air and coffee hit him as the door shut behind him. He stood there for a moment breathing

deeply, the scent cinnamon and sugar woven into the coffee smell.

"The way's clear, just walk straight." Sam called from the back of the shop, Dean nodded his thanks. He folded up his cane and stuck it into the pocket of his leather jacket. He walked forward carefully, counting his steps as he went.

Dean was blind; he hadn't been able to see since he had turned twelve, he was now twenty-four and used to it. It wasn't like he had much of a choice otherwise, right?

"Hey Dean, you want the usual?" Jo's chipper voice asked as soon as he reached the counter. Thirty steps to the counter half a step to the left and he was at the register. Sam, his brother, had led him all around the shop when he had first gotten the job three years ago. Dean had the entire shop memorized now.

"Yeah, that and a slice of your apple pie would be nice." He said with a smile. He hoped that the pie had been fresh made that morning.

He heard the bell ring above the entrance but didn't pay any attention to it. It was probably Gabriel going to change the chalkboard sign again. Sam and Gabriel had been fighting over what went on the sign since they had started working there. Sam thought that the day's specials should go on there. Gabriel thought that dirty limericks would bring in more customers. He felt a hand land on his shoulder with a clap. The weight was too familiar to cause him any unease.

"I'll be at the first table, at your eight o'clock," Sam said. Dean called to Jo telling her to make it two coffees. Jo handed Dean the coffees, and told him she'll bring the pie to his table.

Dean turned straight around, and _FUCK SHIT FUCK_.

There was a person standing behind him, Dean had walked right into him spilling his coffee all over himself. His really hot coffee, Dean started swearing, dropping the paper cups. He hadn't even heard the guy behind him, and Dean heard pretty much everything.

"I'm sorry," the voice said. It was deep and gravelly. "Here, let me help you." Hands were on him, hands he didn't know. Hands that were slightly unwelcome at this point in time. Dean knocked them away with a quick "I got this."

Sam was beside him now, his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, you okay man?"

"Yeah, fine," was the reply. Dean's hands stung. But Sam didn't need to know that right now. Dean knew it would only make him worry, Sam had more than enough to worry about without Dean adding to the pile.

"Here, take these," said the mystery man. Dean assumed that he must be holding something out for him to grab, napkins maybe? Dean held his hand out hoping the guy would just hand them over and leave. He didn't really want the guy to try and help him. It would be pathetic to have a stranger try and help clean him. The napkins slid into his open hand.

"You should watch where you're going." Sam huffed out at the man. Dean could hear the glare in his voice. Dean wiped at his shirt. He would have to go home and change, it was already cooling. It sent a chill down his spine as the wet cloth moved against his skin. God he hated wet clothes.

"As I said before, I'm sorry. You don't see me telling him that he should watch where he was going, though it would be within my rights at this moment." The man growled back at Sam. Oh, he had done it now. Dean had his glasses on so Mr. Gravelly couldn't see his blank eyes, but there was nothing that got Sam's hackles up more than someone who made stupid comments, it didn't matter that the guy didn't know. Dean decided it would be best to nip this in the bud before Sam started yelling.

"Well, it's kinda hard to watch where I'm going, especially since I can't see." He said with a smirk. He pulled out his cane and held it next to his head giving a little wave with it.

"Oh." That shut up Mystery Man. Jo cleared her throat from behind the counter. "You still want that pie?"

When Dean left after an hour he had had enough of Sam ranting about the guy. The wet clothing had added to Dean's irritation. It hadn't even been that bad really, so what if the guy hadn't noticed Dean was blind. It wasn't that bad a thing to miss. He left the coffee shop, after getting a promise from Sam that he would bring pie home once he was done with his shift.

* * *

Dean got to his apartment just fine, it was an old brick building by the feel of it. Dean and Sam lived on the second floor. There were four apartments on each floor, each taking a corner of the building up. He could hear something happening in the apartment next to the one he and Sam shared. It had been empty for a while after the last tenant had died. Mrs. Harold, she had made great snicker doodles. They completely made up for the fact that she always left her old newspapers in a pile next her door. It had tripped Dean up for weeks until he started walking along the other side.

Dean could hear swearing coming from the closed door. Seemed like someone was having trouble with their kitchen, Dean smiled. He would go over there later and introduce himself, and ask that they not leave their mail in the hallway. They might be a little more compliant than old Mrs. Harold. But he would do that later, probably when the swearing stopped.

Dean could walk through the apartment easily, after five years of living there he and Sam had not moved a single piece of furniture around. Even if Sam had wanted to he wouldn't do it. There would be too much of a chance that Dean would forget about it and trip over something. Which Dean had done in the past. Sam was younger than him by four years, but he was very protective of Dean, especially nowadays. Dean did his best not to get annoyed by it.

He walked into the back room, his room, after he left his keys and glasses on a table next to the front door. He didn't wear the glasses inside. Really, what did he have to hide here? This place knew his secrets. Knew his shames, he kinda liked it like that. Sam had the corner bedroom, since it had more windows. So Dean shared a wall with the new neighbor. Sam had tried to give Dean the corner bedroom, but Dean had downright refused it. What use would he have for it anyway? It's not like he could look out the windows. When he told Sam that his brother had gone quiet and that meant that Dean had said something that Sam disapproved of. Dean pulled the older brother card, something he did as often as he could. "Seriously, I don't want that room, I like this room. It's nicely spaced and all the shit." He had said. So Sam had shut his mouth and let Dean have his way.

He changed out of his now dry shirt. Sam had said that the coffee didn't show on it but it felt stiff and made Dean uncomfortable wearing it. He put on a fresh t-shirt and a flannel over shirt. There, that was much better.

Dean walked into the living room and sat on the couch, it was worn and old, but that just meant it was comfortable. He leaned forward and his hand hit the edge of the coffee table. He ran his fingers along the wooden top until they hit the book he had left there the night before. He would read until Sam got home, and then his brother would take him to a bar where Dean would make his money for the night. He put his feet up on the table and leaned back, he found the spot where he had left off the night before and got lost in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel Novak was having a bad day. He had moved into this apartment yesterday, and somehow he had lost the only thing he needed right away. His state of the art coffee maker, able to make a pot of coffee before he even got out of bed. Castiel was addicted to the stuff, his eyes didn't open fully until he was halfway through his second cup, and even then it was best to leave him alone for an hour. He had tried to quit once, he had gone cold turkey for a whole week. At the end though, Gabriel had shoved a to-go cup into his hands and begged him to never try and quit again.

So when Castiel had awoken the next morning and tried to find it, unsuccessfully, he had had no choice but to head down the street to the coffee shop that Gabriel worked in. He prayed that the stuff they brewed was palatable. The bell above him tinkled as he walked in. The place had a cozy feel, chocolate brown walls with comfy chairs pushed against them, with simple wooden chairs set around tables that were centered in the building. The way to the counter was clear, with a rug leading to it. Castiel stood in line and waited for the taller man in front of him to get his order.

The man was talking to the woman behind the counter, Castiel tuned them out. It was far too early to contemplate eavesdropping. The man turned and slammed into Castiel. The first thing to register was the hot liquid splashing over his shirt. The second thing to register was the rather imaginative swearing the man was using.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said. God, he had done it now. Gabriel always said he needed to learn about personal space, but this had been the thing that drove it home. "Here let me help you," he grabbed at some napkins from the counter and started patting down the man's chest. The man knocked his hands away sharply. "I got this," he grunted.

Another man came then, wearing an apron that had the word 'Ellen's' on it. Taller than the man who Castiel had bumped into. He had shaggy hair brown hair. His eyes were hazel and were currently glaring down at Castiel.

"Dean, you okay man?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine," the man-Dean said. Castiel took a moment to study him. Light brown hair in disarray, with a dash of freckles across his tanned face, full plush lips. Castiel couldn't see the man's, Dean's, eyes since he was wearing sunglasses.

"Here, take these," Castiel held out some of the dryer napkins, expecting Dean to take them right away. He just stood for a moment before slowly raising his hand out, waiting for Ben to place the napkins down in them. That was, odd.

"You should watch where you're going," the taller man said. Castiel glanced down at his nametag, Sam. Castiel forced himself not to glare back at him. Honestly, what was all the fuss about? He had just bumped into the man. No wait, it was the other way around, Dean had bumped into Castiel. He tried to calm himself down; it was too early to do this without coffee.

"As I said before, I'm sorry. You don't see me telling him that he should watch where he was going, though it would be within my rights at this moment." Castiel sounded pissed even to his own ears. Sam stilled, his glare turned frosty and he opened his mouth to speak, yell most likely, at Castiel. Dean smirked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to watch where I'm going, especially since I can't see." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up white cane.

Oh.

"Oh."

Castiel felt like an idiot. He could feel the flush rising up his neck; soon it would spread over his face. Showing the world what an ass he had just been. The woman behind the counter cleared her throat. Sam and Castiel both turned to her, Dean stayed where he was, facing forwards.

"You still want that pie?"

Castiel had left after stuttering apologies and getting his cup of coffee, he still needed it if only so that he had the courage to start unpacking. Castiel had been stacking books for hours now, he had far too many for his apartment. His inner neat freak couldn't stand to have his books just sitting in boxes. Castiel had a stack in his arms when he tripped over a box sitting in the alley he had made from his bedroom to the door. He fell with a crash, his books scattering over the floor. Swearing, Castiel looked at the box he had tripped over. It was the one he had stashed his coffee maker in. The one he had written 'super important' on the top. Castiel must have unearthed it while he had been moving boxes around.

Castiel knocked his head against the floor a few times. Today had _sucked_.

"Bad day, huh buddy?" A voice above him said. Castiel looked up from his spot on the floor.

"You have no idea."

His brother Gabriel stood above him, a Twix candy bar in his hand and the door open behind him.

"You just moved here and you're already miserable? Cassie you got problems." He said around a mouthful of chocolate. Castiel got up from his spot on the floor, leaving the scattered books where they lay.

"Is there any reason you came here to bother me?" Castiel grabbed the box holding his coffee maker. If he had to deal with Gabriel he was going to have a cup of coffee in his hands. Gabriel shut the door and followed him into the kitchen, leaning against the counter he said "Well, if I can't come over and bother my little brother, what kind of person would I be?"

"A normal one."

"Normal is for suckers. If I wanted to be normal I wouldn't hang out with you." Gabriel opened a box marked 'mugs' and handed one to Castiel.

"I'm so flattered that you consider me worthy of your time," Castiel said as he measured out water. If he made enough for a full pot would Gabriel stay to drink it all? Would that be the same as inviting him to stay for dinner? Knowing him it probably was. Castiel poured some water into the sink. There, enough for two cups.

"I don't know where you got this idea that I'm only out to bug you, baby bro. It had to be Lucy who made you think this." Gabriel groused.

"Lucas had nothing to do with this. You leaving me tied up in my bedroom made me think this."

"That was one time!" Gabriel threw up his hands. "Geez, I never thought you could hold such grudges." Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"You left me up there for two hours, I was lucky Anna found me before dinner." The coffee was dripping down into the pot. Three minutes before he had the bitter liquid in his cup. Gabriel huffed behind him.

"You never let anything go Cassie. You and Lucas need to relax more." Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back and making it lie flat.

"I do let things go, I didn't even mention the time you ruined all my clothing when you stuck a scared dog in my closet." Castiel turned and smiled at Gabriel. Gabriel had this way about him that meant that Castiel could never stay to mad at him unless he concentrated really hard.

Gabriel laughed. "That had to be the best Christmas we ever had!" Castiel nodded his agreement, it was the last Christmas before Lucas and Michael started really fighting, it was before their father had checked out of their lives.

Castiel shook his head, turning back to the coffee maker he poured Gabriel and himself each a cup. He could be generous with his coffee, sometimes. He handed Gabriel the cup that had Looney Tunes characters on it, keeping the more somber looking black mug for himself. Gabriel said his thanks than raided Castiel's fridge in search of milk.

"Have you even gone to the store yet? Your fridge is completely empty of food stuffs." He said with his head still in the fridge.

"I've been a bit busy, what with unpacking and all." Castiel leant on the counter resting his elbows so that the mug would be in front of his face at all times.

"You can't live on half a jar of mayonnaise bro," Gabriel slammed the door shut. "Finish your coffee, we are going shopping." Castiel's eyes widened, the last time he and Gabriel had gone shopping they had gotten kicked out of the store, and banned. Gabriel saw the fear in his eyes.

"Now Cas, I know what you're thinking. I swear I don't have any firecrackers in my pocket this time." Gabriel couldn't keep a sly grin from forming. "Now get your coat, you need food to live and I need to be entertained for the next hour."

Castiel grumbled as he got his coat. He had learned long ago that once Gabriel had a mission he would see it through to the very end. Which while sometimes was nice, it was more often a nuisance to Castiel.

He was just locking his door when his neighbor decided to make an entrance. He glanced over and, oh shit. It was the guy, Dean, the one who had bumped into him that morning. Castiel flushed with embarrassment; maybe he wouldn't remember that it was him from this morning?

"Hey there Dean-o, I didn't know you lived here." Gabriel said his tone smooth as honey. He acted as if he didn't notice Castiel's embarrassment. Dean had a guitar case strapped to his back and his cane was held in his hand.

"Gabriel? What are you even doing here? Please tell me you are not trying to get into my brothers pants." Gabriel shook his head, "Nah man, I stopped trying weeks ago. I just came to try and help out my brother here." He said clapping Castiel on his back.

Dean followed the sound, turning his head slightly. "Your brother moved here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't exactly tell me where you live buddy," they spoke easily with each other. Clearly they had gotten to know each other well. Gabriel pushed Castiel forward a little.

"This is the devil himself, Castiel Novak, the quiet and antisocial brother." Castiel glared at Gabriel. Honestly, why Castiel put up with him was beyond reason.

Dean held his hand out to Castiel, "Dean Winchester." He said with an easy smile. Castiel gulped. This was no time to be a coward, Gabriel was here so it wasn't like he could mumble a hello and run.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dean." His voice was gruffer than normal. Nerves, it had to be nerves. Dean's smile froze and melted away. It would seem that he did remember him from earlier. Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel looked from Castiel to Dean. "Do you guys know each other?"

Castiel sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he said "I might have scalded him earlier." Gabriel guffawed.

"Dude, you're the one Samsquatch was rambling about? That is priceless!" Gabriel let out another bark of laughter.

"Glad you think it's funny." Castiel mumbled.

"Has he always been like that?" Dean asked.

"I like to think that my father dropped him a lot as a child." Castiel remarked.

Dean let out a surprised laugh as Gabriel squawked in indignation. Castiel shrugged, "Anna told me you never sat still for very long. I thought it was the only reasonable explanation." Gabriel got a gleam in his eye. Castiel had seen that gleam before, it happened only when Gabriel was plotting something that would not end well for anyone involved.

"So Dean, you busy in the near future?" Gabriel slung an arm around Castiel's shoulders. Dean gestured to the guitar strapped to his back. "Tonight I'm working, but I'm free Tuesday."

"Oh what a coincidence, Cassi-o is going to be all unpacked by then, and I know for a fact that Sam doesn't work that night." Dean opened his mouth to interrupt but Gabriel cut him off. "We have a communal schedule board. My intentions are entirely innocent." With a wave of his hand Gabriel moved on to the next phase of his plan.

"Now, since you all in 2b are gonna be free for an evening, I say we all meet in Cas' place for a little house christening."

"Gabriel, you don't christen a house you warm it."

"Po-tay-to po-tah-to. Anyways, what do ya say Deanie? I'll be bringing booze." Gabriel winked up at Castiel. Dean stood for a moment, thinking the offer over.

"Well, no one can say that I ever said no to free beer, count me in," he smiled. Castiel could throttle his brother. He would do it after Tuesday, that way no one would look for him for a few days.

Castiel grabbed Gabriel's arm, "As much as I'd love to continue this, we really need to get going." He said as he pulled Gabriel to the stairwell.

"Show up after five, that'll give Cassie plenty of time to get his shit together." Gabriel called back to Dean.

* * *

Castiel was just pulling out a beer for Gabriel when there was a knock on the door. He heard Gabriel get up from his spot on the couch, the door opened with a creek.

"Sammy! What a pleasant surprise, I didn't know you were coming." He heard Gabriel saying. Castiel shook his head, he remembered Gabriel inviting both Dean and Sam to come over.

Muffled greetings came from the front room. Castiel grabbed couple more beers and made his entrance. Dean and Gabriel were already sitting on the couch, with Sam standing above them. Sam looked at Castiel in an apologetic way, remembering how they had first met.

Castiel handed out the beers not keeping one for him. He looked Sam up and down for a long moment before holding out his hand.

"Allow me to congratulate you on keeping your sanity around Gabriel." Sam huffed out a laugh and took Castiel's hand.

"I'm Sam. Um, sorry about when we first met." He looked down at his hands, not meeting Castiel's eyes.

"Sit down Sammy, you're ruining the evening." Gabriel drawled. Castiel didn't have much furniture other than the couch yet, so he and Sam sat on the floor with their legs outstretched before them.

It was nice having people in his home, Castiel had never liked the quite. He liked background noise, he like conversations half heard from another room. Silence overpowered him, drowned him out until there was nothing he could do about it. Castiel hung back in the conversation, letting it roll over him as Sam and Dean laughed at the jokes Gabriel made.

And then horror struck in the form of childhood stories.

Dean and Gabriel began trying to one-up each other in the lies they told their younger siblings, and it was too late for Castiel to intervene.

"I had Sammy convinced that a raccoon had bitten him, he went crying to dad, you remember that Sam? He went to him and told him that a raccoon had attacked him!" Dean laughed, "Dad took one look at the bite mark and told Sam to go back outside." Dean took a sip of his beer.

"But the next day I bit myself and told him that you did it." Sam smiled at his brother, smug in the fact that he got his revenge.

"That's tame, I told Cassie that he had onions next to his liver, and that by the time he turned ten he would turn into a giant onion because he never had them removed. He went crying to our dad, saying 'I don't wanna be an onion daddy! I need to have them removed daddy!' He still won't eat anything with onions on it." Gabriel burst into giggles at them end, Dean quickly joined in.

Castiel sighed. It was time for him to bring out the big guns. "There was a stray dog in the neighborhood that was strangely attached to Gabriel, it would tackle him to the ground and lick his face. Gabriel would lie there screaming 'don't let it pee on me! Don't let it pee on me!'" Gabriel glared, opening his mouth to bring up another story.

Dean beat him to it though, "I changed the lyrics to jingle bells, instead of singing 'over hills we go' I sang 'over Sam we go'. Dad banned the song after that." That dragged a laugh from Castiel's throat. It was a surprise; Castiel was more prone to chuckle quietly than to laugh loudly like he was right now.

Sam grinned, "I have the best one." Dean sat up, a looked of horror on his face. "Our old neighbor had a dog, a tiny little thing. It was old and blind in one eye. Dean hated the thing. One day dad took me with him to go shopping. Leaving Dean alone, we came back with Dean in the tree cowering because the dog had chased him there, hoping that he would scratch it." Silence, then Gabriel howled with laughter.

"You're kidding me, mister 'I fear nothing' is scared of little old dogs?" Gabriel smacked his knee and laughed, Castiel and Sam joined in. Dean sat with his arms crossed. "Remind me to tell you about the time Sammy was afraid of the crawlspace," he grumbled. Sam shut up after that.

It was the general consensus that it would be best to end this conversation before anything worse was said. Sam and Dean stayed for a few hours more before they got up and left. They whispered their goodbyes so as not to wake Gabriel. He had fallen asleep and had slowly spread out until he was stretched across the couch. Castiel grabbed a spare blanket and spread it over him. He really hoped that Gabriel wouldn't wake in the middle of the night and decide that Castiel had had enough sleep. Which Gabriel had done before.

Castiel clambered into his bed. He was bone tired and wanted to sleep the next week away. His eyes slipped shut, it hadn't been such a bad night after all, he thought.

* * *

A/N

Fun fact time! Most of the childhood stories are real and they happened to me and my siblings! (Mostly me)

My siblings are imaginative and cruel. You get to decide which ones are real and which ones are fake, I think that would save what little dignity I have left.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel woke up slowly the next morning. He lingered in the in between space of awareness and slumber. And then he felt cold feet resting against his calves.

Castiel flailed, blankets flying off his bed. A body thumped onto the ground.

"Ow," Gabriel's voice was muffled from his spot on the ground. Castiel rolled to the edge of his bed and glared down at his brother. Sometime during the night Gabriel must have gotten up and decided that it was a good idea to get in his brothers bed.

"If you don't get up now I will step on you," Castiel mumbled. His mind was still sleep logged; it was foggy and full of cotton wood seeds. He didn't have the needed caffeine in his system to be able to deal with older brothers.

Gabriel sat up as Castiel slid his bare feet onto the cold hardwood floor. Castiel heard his brother get back in his bed as he stumbled down the hall. He could smell the already brewed coffee, all rich and warmth with a sharp earthy smell, it was his favorite smell. Castiel grabbed a mug that he had left in the dish drainer and poured himself a cup of his personal heaven.

Gabriel made his appearance while Castiel was making the second pot. The first one was always his, the second was for guests. Gabriel slumped on the counter, resting his head on his arms.

He mumbled something that Castiel thought might have been "Coffee." Castiel pushed the pot to him and set a cup down. Castiel sipped at his own cup as Gabriel poured himself a cup and added far too much milk and sugar.

Gabriel glanced at the clock, and the color ran from his face. "Cassie how accurate is your clock?" He asked in a small voice.

Castiel glanced at it, it was almost ten. "Fairly accurate, why do you ask?"

Gabriel swore, he grabbed his jacket from where he had left it on the counter last night and ran for the door.

"I'm almost late for my shift at Ellen's, later bro!" Castiel followed him to the door and yelled his goodbye at his brothers back. He didn't shut the door just yet, Dean was in the hall. He ran his fingers along the wall as he walked back toward his apartment.

"Hey Cas, you're up late." Dean stopped at his door, and he let his fingers fall from the wall.

"I had a late start because of Gabriel." Castiel explained. It was true wasn't it? If Gabriel hadn't shut his alarm off he would have been up hours ago. They stood in silence for a while; it took Castiel a minute or two to realize that it was a slightly awkward silence.

"I'll see you around Dean." Castiel said as he started closing the door.

"Wait a minute Cas," Dean held up his hand. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" If it was a question about how Gabriel slept last night Castiel was going to shut the door in Dean's face.

"You wanna go out for coffee sometime? I know a place with great pie, the employees could be better though." Dean's lips quirked up in an almost smile.

Castiel stood for a moment, mind racing through what had just happened. Dean had just asked him out on what might be considered a date. Dean was still standing there, waiting for his answer. Dean's lips were turning down as Castiel still didn't give him an answer.

"Yes," Castiel said. Dean's face lit up, his smile was blinding to look at.

"Meet me in the hall on Friday, say, about six?" Castiel stuttered his agreement, "Awesome, see you then Cas." Dean walked past Castiel's door, running his hands along the wall again once he was sure he was past it.

Castiel shook his head and shut his door, but he couldn't keep the grin from his face.

Castiel now worked at a bookstore, which was very different from his old office job. He spent his days surrounded by book and dust, but he was happy there. He had hated working at his office, he spent all day sitting at a desk, but here he shelved books, put things in order, helped people find what they were looking for.

The man who owned the shop had hired him when he had walked into the place for the first time; he had just been looking for a new book to read. He had startled Castiel by coming straight to his side and handing him an apron saying "The shelves in the back need organizing, if by the time I check on you they're done you can keep the apron." Then he had gone to help a customer at the counter up front. Castiel had stood still for a moment before putting the apron on and heading to the back. He had been working there ever since.

Robert Singer was a gruff man with a gruffer personality, but he had a love of books. Except for that vampire phase that seemed to be sweeping the nation, he would hand anyone looking for them a copy of Dracula, or Carmilla. The customers usually left in a huff when he did it, but a few bought the books. They were the ones that came back for more.

When Castiel came in on Friday and said he'd have to leave before six that day, he expected to be yelled at. But Mr. Singer just nodded and told him "Just be sure to come in early tomorrow, and for one last time boy, my name is Bobby, not Mr. Singer." He had wandered towards the back of the store, grumbling about 'idjits' and how 'some people just don't know how to listen'.

Castiel spent his shift cleaning up after customers, shelving books and straightening dust jackets. He glanced at his watch more often than was really necessary. The hours dragged by, going slower the closer it got to six. Bobby let him off at five saying that he had gotten tired of Castiel checking his watch.

Castiel burst into his home and got into the shower. He was covered in dust. Singer's Bookstore was mayhem on the best of days; Castiel had been shocked when he had first stepped through the doors. Books were everywhere, and dust covered more than a few of the piles.

He slipped out the door a few minutes before six to wait in the hall, Dean was already there. Wearing a plaid over shirt and jeans, he crooked his elbow for Castiel to slip an arm through.

"You ready Cas?"


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't go to the coffee shop, Dean didn't want to deal with Sam shooting glances at them over the counter, and they both agreed that the less time spent in Gabriel's view the better.

They instead walked, Castiel leading Dean, their arms hooked in each other's arm. They talked easily; Castiel was pleased to know that without their brothers it wasn't awkward.

Castiel mentioned music at one point and they got stuck on that.

"How can you have never heard of AC/DC?" Dean asked, pulling Castiel to a stop.

"Fairly easily, from what I gather they seem loud and brash. That's not really what I would like to wake to in the morning." Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean.

"I'm going to ignore what you just said because you clearly don't know any better," Dean said as he started walking again.

"Do you at least know Led Zeppelin?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yes, I like Stairway to Heaven."

"Which part of it do you like better, the first half or the second?"

Castiel thought for a moment, "The second half." Dean nodded, "Well, your taste doesn't completely suck." He bumped Castiel's arm.

"So, what do you wanna eat?"

They went to a diner. Dean had gone there plenty of times before so he was known by the waiters. They lingered over dinner and drank cup after cup of coffee. Dean and Castiel split the bill when they finally left. They walked slowly back to their building, with Castiel leading the way. Discussing everything and nothing, they didn't linger over childhood or their pasts.

"Dean, you haven't told me what you even do for a living." Castiel said at one point.

"About time you mentioned it, I was starting to think you weren't curious." Dean teased.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Castiel just barely kept the annoyance out of his voice.

"I play the guitar at bars. A blind guy who can sing tends to bring in a crowd," Dean said. His voice was light and joking, but his face was serious. "So Cas, what do you do?"

"I used to work in an office, but now I work at a bookstore."

"Dude, your life is boring." Dean chuckled.

"I'm sorry, not everyone can work for tips at a bar." Castiel grumbled.

"I don't work for tips, I get paid the big bucks for what I do." Dean stopped, yanking Castiel to a halt.

"Sure, and Gabriel didn't send fan mail to Gordon Ramsey." Castiel let go of Dean and crossed his arms facing the man before him.

"Seriously?" Dean tilted his head to the side, his face not quite facing Castiel's.

"Seriously, he's a big fan of his, even though he can't cook a meal in order to save his life." Castiel shook his head in exasperation.

"Neither can Sammy, we've been living off the good graces of take out and diner food for years." Dean held his arm out again for Castiel to take; he took it and started Dean walking again.

"I learned to cook when I was young, my sister Anna taught me. It was self-preservation really. My father couldn't do more than make box macaroni, and my older brothers weren't allowed near knives after they got in a fight while making hash browns."

"Your family is weird man," Dean shook his head in disbelief. Castiel agreed with him, he had learned that long ago.

"What about your family?" Castiel wanted off the subject of his, it was starting to depress him.

"Nothing much to tell, dad's dead and so is my mom. I practically raised Sam." Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. "We moved a lot when I was younger; my dad was always looking for work." He fell silent and Castiel didn't break it.

They reached their building with the silence hanging over their heads. It wasn't uncomfortable like Castiel might have thought it would be. Dean walked him to his door and waited while Castiel opened it. He caught Castiel's arm before he went inside.

"What, no goodbye?" He asked with a smile. Castiel looked at him for a moment before leaning forward and up a bit, pressing his lips to Dean's.

It was short and sweet, chaste some might call it. Castiel pulled away quickly, "Goodnight Dean." He pulled Dean's hand from his arm he stepped back and closed the door.

Dean stood there for a moment, shocked at the kiss he hadn't seen coming. His lips spread into a smile, "Well, all right then." He walked to his apartment, shaking his head.

"Well, all right then."

* * *

Castiel had the next day off, so he did what he did whenever he had a spare moment. He baked.

Castiel liked baking more than he liked cooking, with cooking you could add things to the recipe, you could throw in anything and it could either go bad or it could turn out wonderfully. With baking it was a set of rules and guidelines that if you diverged from the recipe it would go real bad real quick. Castiel liked knowing that, he liked knowing that following the recipe was the best way to do it. Cooking was more complicated than that.

Today felt like a cobbler kind of day, peach cobbler to be exact. Castiel gathered the ingredients and then he set up music. He melted the butter while listening to instrumental covers of his favorite songs. He peeled the peaches to Broadway show tunes blaring from his speakers. He had set the peaches on the stovetop when a knock came on his door.

Castiel turned the heat off and wiped his hands on the front of his apron as he made his way to the door. He opened it to find Dean in front of him. He didn't have his glasses on for the first time since Castiel had met him. Castiel stood there silently for a moment, struck by how odd it seemed to find Dean in front of him.

"Why are you blasting music at ten in the morning?" Dean asked with a groan.

Castiel shook himself. "I'm baking, I can't bake without music." Dean perked up.

"You wouldn't happen to be making pie now would you?" Hope was laid thick in his voice.

"Actually, I'm making cobbler."

"The poor man's pie," Dean said gravely. Castiel laughed, once again surprised at how easily Dean brought it out of him.

"Would you like to come in?" Castiel stepped aside as Dean walked in.

"Lead the way to the cobbler." He said laying a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel led Dean to a seat at the bar counter in his kitchen. Dean sat as Castiel handed him a cup of coffee. Castiel changed the music to something else he thought that Dean might like more.

Castiel stirred the sugar and peach mixture on the stove while Dean drank his coffee in silence.

"What is this?" Dean asked, with his head turned toward the speakers.

"It's Kunnia, a song by Korpiklaani. They're a Finnish folk metal band," Castiel said.

"Interesting." Dean sniffed at the air. "Oh my god, that smells amazing!" Dean leant forward on the counter, trying to get closer to the pot.

"I thought cobbler was the poor man's pie." Castiel took the syrupy mixture off the heat and he poured it over the crust mix in the pan.

"Just because it's the poor man's pie doesn't mean it isn't good." Dean reasoned. Castiel put the cobbler in the oven, in fifteen to twenty minutes it would be done. He walked past Dean to change the music again. Dean caught him and pulled him close.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, he leaned forward, his nose brushing against Castiel's. He waited there, and he waited for Castiel to close the distance between them. He didn't have to wait long.

Castiel surged forward, bumping his nose almost painfully against Dean's. Fitting himself between Dean's legs, mouths moving in unison Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. It was soft and slow, and so very thorough.

Castiel almost let the cobbler burn.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N_

I'd like to take this moment before to say a few things. (Meaning it's okay to skip this part if ya want. Dean and Cas are in the words below!)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this, you are awesome and I'd like to give you all candy bars! But sadly, no candy bars are in my possession, it just wasn't meant to be. c'est la vie. Thanks again!

* * *

_November_

Sam was making coffee in the giant machine behind the counter as Gabriel stacks cinnamon buns in the display case. Well, Gabriel was more snacking at a bun while watching customers. Sam would make sure that most of the pastries made it into the display.

"Sammy, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Gabriel pointed into the dining area, his eyes wide with shock. Sam turned from the machine, his mouth falling open as he saw what Gabriel was pointing at.

Castiel and Dean were sitting in a corner talking. Dean had his hand around Castiel's grinning like a madman. Castiel kept glancing down at their joined hands; he had a small happy smile on his face.

Gabriel and Sam shared a look.

"Did he tell you?" Sam asked.

"Nope, did you have any idea?"

"Nah, I don't ask him about his dates, I would have nightmares about it." Sam shuddered.

"Should we tell them we see them? Or we could watch them and see what sort of blackmail material they have." Gabriel said.

"I vote for the last one." Sam smiled at him.

* * *

"Dean, put that down!"

"Why? You made me this pie, why can't I eat when I want?"

"Because it's not just for you, if Sam and Gabriel don't each get a piece they will have our heads." Castiel grabbed the pie out of Dean's hands; it was still warm from the oven.

"Just throw them some Chex mix. It's not like Sam would be disappointed by that." Dean crossed his arms. He didn't have his glasses on; he never wore them in front of Castiel anymore. Castiel was glad about it, he liked Dean's eyes. They were a startling shade of green. Even though they were unfocused and pale, Castiel still thought they were beautiful.

"I don't care if Sam wouldn't be disappointed," Castiel set the pie on the oven to finish cooling. "It's a matter of principle that I don't let you have pie."

"Did you make a bet with Sam?" Castiel blushed. He had in fact bet Sam that he would be able to keep Dean away from the pie until He and Gabriel showed up, and he had been doing just fine until he had turned his back on Dean in the last few minutes. For a blind man he could play keep-away quite well.

Castiel headed back to the living room, as he passed him, Dean got up and captured Castiel's hand, he pulled him back and cornered him, his arms on the counter on either side of Castiel. He leaned in closer, his lips a hairsbreadth away from Castiel's.

"I won't tell him if you don't."

Castiel trembled, his breath coming out in quick gasps. The moment seemed to drag on for ages. Standing in silence Castiel's eyes kept darting from Dean's eyes to his lips. Dean closed the distance, pressing his lips to Castiel's.

"Dean, as much as I'd like to stand here and watch you grope my brother," Gabriel said from behind them, they broke apart red faced. Gabriel leaned against the doorway with Sam behind him, a hand over his eyes.

"Nightmares…." Same murmured. Dean let his face fall onto Castiel's shoulder.

"If you didn't want to have nightmares you should have waited ten more minutes." His voice was muffled by Castiel's shoulder. Castiel patted his back.

"I'm sure they'll leave once they get their pie."

Sam perked up, letting the hand fall from his head he said "You actually kept it from him?" Castiel nodded.

"Damn, I owe you ten bucks," he said shaking his head. Gabriel snorted and headed back to the living room. Castiel pushed Dean off of him and grabbed the pie. Dean grabbed the plates before Sam took them away from him. Dean scowled in Sam's general direction.

"I could've carried them Sam."

"You could carry them, or you could carry the other pie." Castiel said as he passed Dean.

"There was more than one pie and you didn't tell me? That cuts deep Cas." Castiel chuckled at Dean's dramatics. He kissed him on the cheek as he passed Dean the pie. Dean smiled and headed to the living room.

In the two months since they began dating Dean had learned Castiel's apartment as well as his own. The main aspects were the same, two bedrooms one bath, a living room just off from the kitchen. So Dean moved around the place easily.

Gabriel took the pie from him in the living room and started cutting into it.

"Savor this moment Sammy, Castiel doesn't make his pie often. I believe the last time was when I finally got a job." He handed Sam a large slice and began cutting himself a bigger one.

"The only reason I even made that pie was because Anna and I bet on whether or not you would actually get one." Castiel set the pie down on the coffee table.

"You bet against me Cassie? I'm hurt." Gabriel placed a hand against his chest and pulled a long face.

"I thought it was a safe bet, who would have thought you'd be employable." Castiel shook his head in disbelief. He sat down next to Dean on the couch. Dean draped his arm across Castiel's shoulders and pulled him closer, tucking him into his side. Gabriel gagged into his plate. Sam passed Castiel and Dean each a slice.

"How about you eat this and watch the game, instead of mentally scarring me." Dean leaned his head closer to Castiel's.

"Where is he?" Dean murmured into his ear. Castiel judged the distance before whispering back, "Two o'clock. If he gets pie on my floor you are cleaning it up."

"Duly noted." Dean slowly pulled at the pillow he was leaning on. With a lightning quick throw it hit Sam's shoulder.

"You have to be Batman," Gabriel chuckled. Dean nodded, a grin lighting his face.

"I've been saying that for years."

The game ended and Sam and Gabriel both left. If you had asked Castiel, he wouldn't have been able to even tell you who had won or what sport they had been playing. He had just sat back and watched Dean laughing at the antics of Gabriel trying to flirt with Sam.

Dean pulled Castiel back onto the couch after he had put the dishes in the kitchen.

"God, I thought they would never leave." Dean buried his head into the of Castiel's neck. Castiel hummed, he pressed a kiss against Dean's neck.

"I thought you liked hanging out with Sam."

Dean pulled back, a glare on his face. "New rule, we do not talk about brothers while we are like this. All right Cas?"

"Agreed, I don't know what I was thinking." Castiel leaned back, pulling Dean with him until they were lying on the couch.

"Now, if I remember correctly, you don't have to work in the morning, correct?" Dean kissed Castiel along his jawline, one word for each kiss.

"Yes, I have a day off." Castiel barely kept his voice calm; Dean's hands were running over Castiel's chest.

"And I don't have a gig tonight."

"Whatever will we do with the time?" Dean leaned back, a smirk on his lips.

"I've got a few ideas," he said as he pulled Castiel to his feet.

"Oh, do pray tell."


	7. Chapter 7

_December_

There were a lot of things Dean liked about Castiel. He liked his voice, deep and gravely, but able to turn soft at a turn of the moment. He liked the fact that Castiel listened to terrible music while he cooked. (Dean was still trying to show him the error of his ways.)

He liked the way Castiel's lips would turn up in a smile while Dean kissed him. Hell, he loved it even. He loved how Castiel would talk about books, like they were almost sacred objects, or portals to hidden worlds. Which Castiel had told Dean they were one night.

So as Dean lay on Castiel's bed, with his arms under his pillow and Castiel's sleeping body next to him, another thing he loved. He made a list, The List. It was a list of all the reasons to say what he was thinking just then, and a list of all the reasons not to. So far the reasons

for it out numbered the reasons against.

Castiel rolled over, throwing an arm over Dean, he muttered "Stop thinking, you need to sleep," against Dean's chest. Dean huffed out a silent laugh. It could wait, he thought, at least one more night anyway.

Castiel was wiping dust off of the bookshelves at Singer's Bookstore when the bell rang at the front counter. He headed up front while wiping his hands clean on his once spotless apron.

Sam and Dean stood in the front of the store. Sam looked a little startled at the sight of Castiel. Castiel knew his apron was dirty; you couldn't walk through the store without turning up dust in your wake. Cleaning only made it worst. It was lucky that Bobby did most his business online; otherwise he wouldn't be able to get a customer to walk through the door. Castiel was slowly making headway to get it presentable, but it was an uphill battle.

"I didn't know you worked here Cas," Sam said. Dean's head snapped forward, eyes searching uselessly for Castiel.

"I told Dean that I worked at a bookstore," Castiel pointed out.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you conveniently left out what bookstore it was." The door to the back room opened and Bobby stepped out with a heavy box in his hands. Sam stepped forward and took it from him, setting it on the counter he turned back to the group.

"About time you two got here, I've been holding these for a week." He said by way of greeting. Bobby looked from Castiel to the brothers.

"Well, aren't ya going to introduce me?" He finally said. Sam stuttered out an apology, Castiel didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, if he was supposed to say anything.

"Cas, this is our uncle Bobby, he took care of us when our dad was busy." Sam's face hardened for a brief moment when he said busy. Castiel didn't ask about it and Sam didn't say anything.

"You should have told us you didn't work at some corporate bookstore," Dean joked. "We could've bugged you while you worked here." Castiel ignored him; it was easier to do that than to join in.

"What do you have in the box?" He asked instead.

Sam looked inside, "Books, more books, and… Is that a toaster oven?" He squinted down at it.

"You don't eat enough home cooked meals, this is me trying to be subtle and tell you to learn." Bobby groused.

"Cas cooks for us at least three times a week," Dean protested.

"That ain't good enough, you need to learn." Bobby patted the box before pushing it towards Sam. "Now get out of here so Cas can get back to work." With that Bobby went into the backroom, slamming the door behind him. Sam and Castiel stared at it a moment before looking at each other.

"I thought he was just like that because he didn't like me," Castiel said.

"I think if he treated you nicely the world would implode." Sam ran a hand through his hair. Dean nodded his agreement.

"The only time I've ever I've ever heard of him being nice to anyone was the Girl Scout who came to his house one day. And he politely told her to go to hell." Castiel started to laugh before he realized Dean wasn't joking. He looked at the door quickly, before ushering Sam and Dean out of the door.

Dean stopped him before he went back inside, Dean held onto his sleeve to make sure Castiel couldn't escape.

"Hey, Bobby always has us over for Christmas, you wanna come? Gabriel can come over too if he isn't busy." Dean asked it quietly, so that Sam wouldn't hear him stumbling over the invitation.

"I'd like that, but I can't. I'm visiting my sister for Christmas; Gabriel's coming with me so you'll have a Novak free holiday." Castiel tried and failed to tack on a joke at the end. Dean's face fell before he could school it into a smile.

"Well, I hope Gabriel doesn't decide that this is the year that fireworks are the way to start Christmas with." Dean kissed Castiel's cheek before heading off down the street.

Castiel didn't say that Gabriel had started fireworks one Christmas morning; it seemed like something Dean didn't have to know.

Castiel spent the rest of his shift cleaning. Bobby came out of the backroom before Castiel left for the day.

"You better not screw this up, boy." Bobby glared at Castiel from under his ever present baseball hat.

"I'll try not to." Castiel meant it; he liked how he and Dean were right now. It was simple and easy, filled with jokes quiet moments and soft kisses. He didn't want to ruin it by saying anything, so he was waiting for now.

Bobby nodded and sent him home with a gruff "Get some sleep."

Castiel spent the following week slowly packing, unlike Gabriel he didn't like packing the night before. At the end of it he left, he gave Dean a Tupperware of cookies as an early Christmas present and told him to share with Sam. Then he got into the car with Gabriel and drove out of town.

Anna greeted them in the yard. She had set up a folding chair and was sitting in a heavy coat with a blanket around her shoulders, a thermos of coffee and a pile of blankets at her side.

Gabriel and Castiel visited their sister every Christmas; it was either stay with her, or go to their family home. They didn't do that if they could help it.

"Hello boys," their older sister greeted them with a smile. She passed them each a cup and a blanket. Castiel sipped at his cup, holding back the moan as the coffee touched his tongue. Nobody could make coffee quite like Anna could. They stood out there for a while, it was part of a tradition they had started when Anna had moved out.

Anna's house was small, with one bedroom and a cramped living room. Gabriel always got the couch, "Dibs is the law." Both Anna and Gabriel would tell him if he put up a complaint. Anna had at least put out a rule that you had to see the couch before dibs could be called.

Christmas was a peaceful affair, unlike what was likely going on at their father's house. Yelling, with threats to another's manhood, it would be chaos. Castiel and Anna woke late, unlike Gabriel who always had a penchant for waking early when there was going to be presents. He at least had the courtesy to make coffee for Castiel.

They lingered over the presents, laughing about Gabriel's gag gifts, and cooing over Anna's thoughtful ones. Castiel called Dean in the afternoon, figuring he would at least be awake by that time.

"Hello?" He sounded tired. Castiel had probably woken him up anyway.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas? Good to hear from you." Dean sounded more awake now.

"Merry Christmas, did I wake you?"

"Just from the coma I was taking, I ate way too much last night."

"So did Gabriel, I'm surprised he isn't dead by now." Castiel heard Dean chuckle.

"You having a good time?"

"Yes, although if I didn't Anna would have my head." Castiel smiled at the thought of sweet little Anna running after him with a saw. On second thought, it was far too likely she would do that.

Dean laughed, "When are you coming back? Food here sucks without you."

"I'll be back in a few days, don't worry, you'll have food in your fridge soon enough."

It was on the tip of his tongue, Dean could feel himself almost say it, now would almost be the right time. It was Christmas, they missed each other, they were both with family and fairly happy. Now wouldn't be such a bad time.

"I'll see you when you get back Cas." Dean Winchester would be the first to admit that he was a coward.

"Goodbye Dean." Castiel shut off the phone, and he stared at it for a moment. Anna stuck her head into the kitchen.

"Castiel, it's time for Christmas charades, Gabriel thinks he'll finally be able to beat you this time."

Castiel set his phone down and followed his sister, there was still time to say it later, he supposed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

This is the chapter I've been waiting for! And it's finally here!

Let's get the show on the road!

* * *

_January/February_

The New Year came and went, Castiel spent it with Dean in his apartment, and Sam had gone out with Gabriel. When Sam got back in the morning, he a horrified look on his face, "Never again," he told Castiel.

"I told you that it was a bad idea." Castiel didn't look up from the book he was reading. Sam slumped down on the worn down couch next to Castiel, he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Whenever I suggest anything this stupid again I want you to tell me pineapples and bananas. No context, just say those words," Sam's voice was muffled by his hands. He shuddered once before getting up to the kitchen. Castiel looked up at him worryingly as he left the room.

"Should we ask about it?" Dean asked from his spot on the floor.

"I don't know. How capable are you at blocking bad memories?"

"Not good enough I'm thinking," Dean chuckled. Dean sat up and put his elbows on the coffee table.

Dean's birthday came and went. They had a small party for it at Bobby's house, and Castiel wasn't surprised to find his house was just as messy as his shop. A glare from Bobby kept him from saying anything though.

Castiel loved seeing the smile on Dean's face as he joked with family, he could get used to seeing it more often.

* * *

At the end of February Castiel woke up made the first pot of coffee and waited for Dean to come over. On most days Dean would come over with Sam and have breakfast at Castiel's apartment. They would argue about how Castiel drank too much coffee for it to be healthy. Today though, they didn't show. By the time Castiel had the second pot ready and waiting for them they still hadn't shown. On days they didn't come over for breakfast they would at least tell Castiel about it.

Before Castiel had even thoroughly thought it through he was walking to their door and knocking on it. Sam answered the door; he looked tiredly down at Castiel.

"Oh, Cas, I forgot to tell you we wouldn't be over today." He wasn't meeting Castiel's eyes as he spoke.

"Is Dean all right?" Castiel asked, was he sick and didn't want Castiel to know?

"Honestly? No, he's never all right this time of year." Castiel tilted his head questioningly at Sam. Sam finally met Castiel's eyes then.

"Today's the day he found out he'd never be able to see again." The penny dropped. Of course Dean wouldn't come over on a day like this. Sam stood back from the door, a request and a command, all built into one simple action.

"He's in his room."

Castiel stood in the doorway. Dean lay fully clothed on top of his bed; the covers were kicked into a bundle at the end of his bed.

"Go away Sam." Castiel jumped at Dean's voice. He sounded so tired. Castiel stayed silent.

"Not Sam," Dean muttered. "Go away Cas."

"No." Castiel moved forward then, walking to the side of Dean's bed, he pushed Dean over so that he could lie next to him. Castiel didn't pull Dean closer to him; he just laid there, shoulders touching. Castiel rested his hands on his stomach as he thought, entwining his fingers together.

"I was eight when my mother was diagnosed with cancer." He hadn't meant to say that. He had planned on saying that it would be okay, that he understood Dean's pain. He planned on saying thoughtful platitudes that meant nothing. Instead he had told Dean about the thing that had broken his family irreparably.

Dean had his listening face on though, the one he used when Sam talked about school, or when Castiel talked about a book he was reading. His eyebrows knit together and his ear was pointed at Castiel's voice, so that he could catch every word that was said.

"My father is a good man, he loves his family, and he goes to church. But when my mother lived he was a great man." Castiel let the words flow from his mouth, not caring that this probably wasn't the best time to tell Dean this. There was never going to be a good time really. All Castiel really cared about in this moment was dragging Dean out of his head, and it was working.

"It was a long battle. I was ten when she entered the hospital for the last time. She was on a lot of pain medication, so my father didn't let Gabriel Anna and I see her. He didn't want our last memories to be of her in pain. Lucas and Michael are the oldest, so my father let them come along." Castiel breathed in, the breath shuddered through his nose.

"I think it ruined them for each other, they both saw her at her worst and it changed them. They can't even be the same room now without fighting each other. My father stopped being my Father when she died, he broke completely. We didn't know how to bring him back from that." Dean shifted closer to Castiel; he pulled Castiel to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. They lay in silence. Letting it envelope them, smothering the way Castiel's voice had cracked when he told Dean about his father breaking. Dean cleared his throat. Wetting his lips he began speaking.

"When I was four, my house caught fire. It was faulty wiring or something. My dad handed me Sammy and told me to take him outside, told me to take care of him. And I did, my dad stayed in to look for my mom and I took Sam outside." Dean swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. "My mom didn't make it out of the fire. My dad couldn't take living in that town anymore, so we started moving. I always took care of Sam; he was the number one priority.

"My dad would work odd jobs in each town we went to, we stayed in motels a lot. He always told me to watch out for Sam before he went out. His exact words, 'watch out for Sam' so I did.

"It started out as headaches, nothing big at first, just a headache. Then it turned worse, it got so bad that I could barely see when I got one." Dean laughed without humor. "They started coming more often, got so bad sometimes that I could barely see, could barely think. I couldn't get out of bed because the pain was so bad.

"I didn't tell my dad that I was getting them, I didn't want to bug him, didn't want him to think I wasn't looking after Sammy. Then came the day when I didn't get a headache, but I still couldn't see all that well. I could fake it around dad; he wasn't around all that much to notice anyway. Sam did notice though, he would help me around the motel rooms. He started looking after me. It was summer so we didn't have to go to school. Which, back then I thought was lucky." Dean ran a hand over his face, pulling in a deep breath.

"My dad came back early one day to find me in bed from a headache. He asked Sam about it, and Sam told him about the troubles I was having. I guess my dad panicked because he ripped me out of bed, he carried me to the car. He hadn't bothered carrying me since I was able to carry Sam by myself. I guess he was just panicking because he almost left Sam in the motel alone.

"Turns out I had a tumor on my optic nerve. Within a month I was having brain surgery, when I woke up my world was black. I went from vision that was bad to no vision at all. They monitored me for a while, my dad even stayed in one town. Finally, in February, I was told I would never be able to see.

"Dad didn't handle it very well; he dropped me and Sam off at Bobby's place and left on a road trip. He left me to relearn everything because he couldn't handle it." Dean let out a bitter laugh. Castiel didn't say anything, what was there left to say?

They dozed for a while, not quite dipping into a deeper sleep. Castiel woke to find that he had wrapped himself tightly around Dean. His legs entwined with Dean's. Dean's face was buried into the crook of his neck.

Castiel could tell that Dean was awake as well, but at any moment he would slip back under into sleep.

"You know," Castiel murmured into Dean's hair. "One of these days I'm going to tell you I love you." Dean stilled against Castiel, waking up a little more.

"Oh really?" Castiel could feel the smile against his skin.

"Yes, but I won't tell you just yet, you'll have to wait." He pushed his face a little deeper into Dean's soft hair.

"Let me know when you're going to tell me, I'd like to be prepared." Dean yawned. "Thanks Cas," He whispered into Castiel's skin.

"Anytime," Castiel kissed the top of Dean's head. "Anytime."


	9. Chapter 9

March

If Castiel thought it would be awkward going back to how it was before, he was wrong. It was simple, almost too easy. It was like slipping into a warm bath at the end of a long day. He had gotten out of Dean's bed the next morning, made breakfast for them both. Sam had already gone to work for the day. And then he had left for Bobby's book shop. Life had gone on.

They had movie nights, they spent hours sitting in the coffee shop, and Dean would make Castiel switch over to decaf, after a certain amount of cups Castiel would begin discussing the physics of Harry Potter. Gabriel had warned Dean about it, but it had still taken Dean by surprise when Castiel had slammed his cup down and began talking about broomsticks and flight.

Dean finally met Anna as well. She had driven to visit for Gabriel's annual 'Its St. Patrick's Day Let's All Get Drunk' party. She had turned towards Castiel after meeting Dean and said, "You never told me he was cute." Dean had blushed and stuttered. Castiel had grinned, "I also never told him about the time you got sick at the mall." Anna's eyes widened. She didn't try and embarrass Castiel and Dean after that.

There was very little drinking, Gabriel had to work the next day so he was abstaining, Castiel and Anna didn't drink, Sam and Dean had stopped after two beers each. Gabriel sulked from where he sat on the floor in Castiel's apartment. Anna had vetoed having the get together at Gabriel's, she had told them all that, "There is no way I am stepping in that land fill willingly." Castiel had agreed with her, and Gabriel had pretended to be hurt.

Gabriel started a game of charades, Anna on his team with Sam and Castiel on the other. Dean sat on the couch and listened as Gabriel tried to cheat. Anna called him on it every time.

"We're on the same team! Do you even know what that means?!" He screeched at his older sister.

"Just because we're teammates doesn't mean we have to cheat!" Anna crossed her arms and used her Older Sister voice.

"You cheat at poker! Why is this any different?"

"If you don't cheat at poker than you're a chump, charades is a game of gentlemen." Sam and Castiel shared a look.

"Does this happen often?"

"We only play at family holidays; it keeps us from disowning each other." Castiel sighed and sat down next to Dean. Dean threw an arm over his shoulders.

"Dude, your sister is awesome." He smiled, as Anna shot Gabriel down again.

"I hope you're not planning on replacing me with her." Castiel leaned into Dean.

"Well, I was thinking of getting a new make and model." Dean joked.

"She doesn't know how to make pie," Castiel said. "She makes brownies." He dragged the last word out in disgust.

"On second thought," Dean said as he dipped his lips to Castiel's. "Why not stay with the tried and true version."

"I like that idea

* * *

Dean woke to fingers making slow strokes down his back. He lay still, not wanting them to stop just yet. He made the mistake of humming though, Castiel's fingers stilled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Castiel's breath moved over Dean's ear as he said the words.

"It's fine, I enjoy waking up like that." Dean kept his voice quiet; he didn't want to wake Anna. She was scary when she just woke up. Castiel may be a caffeine zombie but she was something else altogether. Dean had heard her bumbling around and swearing when he had woken in his own apartment the other day.

Dean turned over, scooting closer to Castiel. He flung his legs between Castiel's tangling them under the covers. Castiel pressed a kiss onto his hairline.

"As much as I'd like to have sexy times with you Cas, I'm going to put a hold on it until your sister leaves." Dean stopped Cas' mouth from wandering with his words.

Castiel shuddered. "I was just about to make the same suggestion."

"You were not. You would never say sexy times." Dean felt Castiel's quiet chuckle more than heard it.

"Go back to sleep, Dean."

* * *

Dean had long since learned that you don't ask Castiel the big questions when he first woke up, he couldn't form complete sentences let alone understand complex concepts, like not stabbing his elbows into Dean's side. Dean had also learned that you could say anything to Castiel at this time and nine times out of ten, he would never remember what was said.

Dean tried not to take advantage of this too much. Okay, that was a slight exaggeration. He took advantage of it all the time. He told Castiel crazy stories about how he and Gabriel had had rampant sex in the kitchen, or how Sam and he had a spitting contest into Castiel's coffee maker.

When Castiel was awake to the world, Dean would drop hints about what he had said in the morning. Waiting to see if Castiel would remember it, sometimes he did, and sometimes it would fly right over his head. It was a dangerous game to play, seeing as when Castiel did remember he had a tendency to throw pillows at Dean's head.

Today though, was not a day for pranks. Anna was still in bed, which was lucky. Dean didn't want any witnesses to what he was about to say.

Castiel was slumped against the counter; he had forgotten to get the coffee ready last night so he had to wait for it to percolate. Dean leaned on the counter next to him. He nudged Castiel, Castiel grunted at him.

"Cas, I want you to listen carefully." Grunt. "I am a big purple dinosaur called Barney." Grunt. Good, Castiel was still dead to the world. Dean's hand slipped over Castiel's running up his arm until he gripped Castiel by the back of his neck.

Dean pulled Castiel closer, laying a kiss on the back of his neck he said the words that had been so hard to say.

"Love you, Cas." Grunt. It sounded more annoyed than the last few. Dean smiled and let him go, he had beat Castiel to it. Dean refused to think that what he had said to Dean in February counted.

Anna came stumbling in then, muttering curses at the sun, at Dean, and to life in general. Dean wondered if Gabriel was like this in the morning. He stopped that line of thinking quickly. Gabriel in the morning was a scary thought.

Two pots of coffee later and Castiel was awake, Anna less so, it would take her another hour to be happy about being awake. Gabriel came over before his afternoon shift to see her off.

"It was nice up until charades," he told her.

"Isn't it always? We really should stop playing."

"What? And let the government win? Are you even related to me?" Anna laughed and hugged Gabriel close to her. She through Sam and Dean's goodbyes, they were polite and just this side of formal.

She hugged Castiel then. "Bye Cassie, love you." Castiel stiffened in her arms. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"It's nothing, I love you too. See you around." He kissed her cheek, and she got in her car then and drove off.

Castiel turned on Dean, Sam and Gabriel took one look at them and made plans for their escape.

"Well, as much fun as it would be to stay. I gotta work, later bro!" Gabriel waved and walked quickly away.

"Uhm, I better go too, see if there's a shift or…." Sam trailed off, running after Gabriel.

"Cas, is something wrong?" Dean asked. Castiel grabbed Dean back inside the building, he was silent for the four minutes it took them to take the stairs and get in his apartment.

"Starting to get a little scared here, Cas. Did you finally snap and decide to kill me?" Dean joked.

"You imbecile," Castiel growled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with it?"

Dean started smiling. "Get away with what?"

"Telling me that you loved me while I was still mostly asleep, and thinking that I wouldn't remember!"

"Well, in my defense you didn't remember until a few-'' Dean was cut off as Castiel crushed his mouth against his.

Dean smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too." Castiel said as he pulled back. Dean's grin widened.

"Now, that wasn't so hard to say," said Dean. Castiel swatted the back of his head.

"Hey! Ow!"

"Idiot."

"Love you, Cas."

"Love you too," Castiel grumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N_

Okay, to those who read this, I'll try and keep it brief. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this, really you didn't have too but it's amazing that you did. I don't know how I got so lucky, but you guys are the nicest bunch I have ever met.

And to the person who compared this to Twist and Shout. Send me a message so I can marry you, I'll make you banana bread and write you all the shitty fan fic you could want.

* * *

_April_

Dean usually woke up in Castiel's bed to an elbow jabbing his face. He had tried moving to the other side of the bed, but sometime during the night they would switch sides, in their sleep or otherwise. He always woke up on the left side and with some body part of Castiel's jabbing painfully into him. It was a rare day when he woke up first.

Today he woke up to hair tickling his nose, arms were wrapped tightly around him, and legs were tangled with his own. Castiel mumbled in his sleep and pulled Dean closer to him. Dean would have loved to stay there for hours, days even. But there were pressing needs to take care of. Meaning he really needed to use the bathroom.

It was a slow process, every time Dean thought he was free, Castiel would sling an arm or a leg around him and pull him closer. Dean finally pulled his leg free with too much force; he fell off the side of the bed. He groaned, and Castiel woke at the sound. He stuck his head over the side and looked down at Dean.

"Get off the floor, Dean." He squinted at the clock. Half past seven, a good enough time to be up.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean grumbled. Really, how was it his fault that Castiel wouldn't let him go?

Castiel tripped over Dean, he had gotten moving before Dean had even moved from his spot on the floor. Dean yelped as he felt Castiel's foot on him. Castiel managed not to fall on Dean, but only just.

He hit the floor with a groan. He had hit his elbow on the floor and the sting of it pulsed through his arm.

"This is all your fault, you with your super cuddling." Dean crossed his arms and glared up.

Castiel didn't say anything; he stood and helped Dean up. They made their way to the kitchen as the coffee maker finished the pot off with a soft hiss.

Castiel poured himself a cup and then one for Dean. He didn't hog the first pot for just himself anymore, he now shared with Dean. They sipped their cups in silence. Castiel slowly woke all the way, he bumped Dean's shoulder.

"Sorry I stepped on you."

Dean grinned, Castiel apologizing meant he was free to speak to him in full sentences.

"It's cool, I'm sure you'll find some way to make it up to me." Dean waggled his eyebrows lasciviously.

Castiel laughed, "I'm sure I will." He leaned forward and kissed Dean. Dean smiled into it. He pulled back, the smile still on his face.

"Cas, as much as I'd like to continue this, you have to work soon." Castiel glanced at the clock. Ten fifteen. He had to be at the bookstore in fifteen minutes.

"Rain check?"

"What kinda boyfriend if I didn't allow rain checks?"

"A terrible one," Castiel said with a chuckle. Dean pushed Castiel off his seat.

"Exactly, now get moving. I'll see you at lunch." Castiel got dressed quickly; he left Dean alone in his apartment, trusting him to lock up when he was done.

* * *

The day dragged along slowly, Castiel spent it organizing the shelves. Bobby had a staggering amount of books, all of them he had read at one point.

"Ain't no use selling the damn books if I've never read any of 'em." He had told Castiel one day. A few more weeks and Castiel might have it almost ready for a customer to peruse the store. A customer that was brave anyway. The bell tinkled, Castiel checked his watch. Twelve, which meant it was Dean with lunch.

Castiel rounded a bookshelf and stopped in his tracks. Oh, not Dean.

It was Balthazar, his old roommate. Which wasn't a good thing; he didn't even remember telling Balthazar that he worked here. Movement behind Balthazar drew Castiel's attention.

"So Cas, you didn't tell me your old roommate was visiting," Dean said as he walked to the counter. _Shit. _Dean had his cane in his hands, his glasses were noticeably missing. Castiel didn't know if it was a good sign or not.

"If I had known I would have fled the state." Castiel's voice was flat. He shot a glare at Balthazar; he really didn't want to see him right now.

"Cassie, we used to be so close, what happened?" Balthazar's voice was oily smooth; the British accent only seemed to make Castiel madder as he stood there.

"What happened, was you decided to use my room for your orgy." Fury laced Castiel's voice. Dean let out a laugh, and he quickly covered it up by coughing.

Balthazar seemed to realize just then that he wasn't really welcome there. "Ah, about that, I am sorry." Castiel's glare sharpened.

"Get to the point Bal."

"Yes, the point. I'm moving now, this town got a lot less fun without you, and there wasn't really any point. I got a few boxes of stuff you had left in my car, and you can either take it or help me throw it in a dumpster." Balthazar examined his nails, not wanting to meet Castiel's icy glare. The glare had scared him while they were together, now it terrified him.

"Fine," Castiel said sharply. "Did you drive here?" Balthazar nodded. "Let's get them now." Dean made as if to move, to help them in some way.

"No, you stay there sweetheart, wouldn't want you to strain yourself." Balthazar told him. Dean ground his teeth together. Castiel just shook his head and went through the glass door.

Balthazar was unlocking the car when Castiel made his move. He grabbed Balthazar's shirt and pulled him close.

"When we are done here, I want you gone. No surprise visits, no Christmas cards, no phone calls. Nothing," he growled into Balthazar's face.

Balthazar gently removed Castiel's hand. "Honestly, I'm not the type to keep in touch, though I am worried about you Cassie." Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't look so surprised. A blind guy, Cassie? What were you thinking?"

"That he does magic things with his mouth." Castiel deadpanned. Balthazar laughed.

"If he gave you a sense of humor he can't be that bad." Castiel didn't answer.

They got the boxes inside in silence. Dean stood at the counter arms crossed and a murderous look on his face. Balthazar left Castiel's life like he came in it, in a cloud of insults and innuendos. Castiel hoped that this really was the last time he saw him.

He didn't think that Balthazar was a bad man; he just wasn't a good one.

Dean slumped against Castiel, wrapping his arms around Castiel's chest.

"Please tell me you didn't have sex with him." Castiel remained silent. Dean lifted his face off of Castiel's chest, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Really Cas, out of all the roommates you've probably had, did it have to be him?"

"If it's any consolation, I never was in a real relationship with him, it was more a 'you're a warm body, I'm a warm body' type of thing." Castiel didn't try to excuse his behavior. He felt the need to shower after being in the same room with Balthazar.

"Dude, you make crappy decisions without me." Dean joked, the corners of his mouth moving up.

"I made good decisions before I met you."

"So says the guy who had sex with a walking ashtray."

"You're not getting any cobbler for a week," Castiel threatened.

"I'm sorry for throwing a bad sex decision back at you." Dean apologized flatly, Castiel could tell he didn't mean it, but it was the best he was going to get. He grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him toward the door.

"Come on. Let's close the place for an hour. We can go annoy Gabriel at work."

Dean's face brightened, "Ooh, can we show up with a giant chocolate bunny?" Castiel chuckled. Sam had bet Gabriel he couldn't go without sugar for an entire week. It was the third day and Gabriel was already close to caving.

"If you really want to, but he might make a grab for it."

"I'm not scared, like he would try and kill me in public."

"Remind me to tell you how he went after a Girl Scout with an arm cast." Castiel slipped on his jacket, he and Dean walked out onto the street. Castiel locked the store behind him.

"He wouldn't kill me in front of Sam, of that much I know for sure." Dean slipped his arm around Castiel's.

"You have a point. We'll stop at a store for one."

An evil grin spread across Dean's face. "Awesome."

Gabriel didn't try and kill Dean; he went after Castiel instead, Sam had to hold him back as Gabriel tried to get at Castiel with a plastic spoon. Patrons watched on in horror as Gabriel fought against Sam's grip. With curses flying from his mouth, Gabriel wriggled free. He chased Castiel out onto the street. Dean and Sam laughed as Castiel disappeared in the distance, Gabriel not far behind.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N_

This might be the last real chapter, I've written all I thought needed to be written, I gave them the happy ending I felt like they needed. Sorry there wasn't a whole lot of drama, it just wasn't what happened here. I'll probably write up a short epilogue. Or I might write fifteen more chapters, I guess it all depends on whether or not I get struck by inspiration or something.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you guys deserve a medal or something for being so awesome!

P.S. Banana bread is in the oven, the eagle is flying at midnight.

* * *

_May _

Dean was spending almost every night at Castiel's. Something Sam hadn't failed to notice, Gabriel also made a point to mention how much of Dean's laundry found its way into Castiel's. This never failed to make Castiel blush.

Sam waited for them to make the leap themselves, he waited for them to finally say 'Ah screw it' and make it official, or at the very least move in together. It never came though; Gabriel and Sam were getting tired of waiting.

"It's getting ridiculous Samwise," Gabriel said one evening. They were having a movie night, while Dean and Castiel were having some sort of 'date night' in the other apartment, something neither of them wanted to think about. Some things could not be deleted from memory, no matter how hard they tried.

"I know, but they're idiots, there's not a whole lot we can do about that." Sam stuffed popcorn into his mouth.

"Well, we could force their hand." Gabriel had a gleam in his eye. Sam decided he didn't like that gleam right then and there, he had seen that gleam a few times before. It meant bad things were about to happen, like soaking wet socks, or pictures of clowns left up around his apartment.

Dean had asked why Sam wouldn't go into the bathroom alone for the week after Gabriel's prank. Sam had hated telling him, he especially hated how Dean had laughed at him for it.

The gleam also meant pranks on Dean, it meant chili powder in his coffee, messing with the volume on his radio, and it meant soaking wet socks. Gabriel knew that deep down that the worst fate a person could suffer was wet socks.

"Whatever you're planning, please, for the love of all that is good in the world, please leave me out of it," Sam begged.

"Sorry bucko, you're part of the main scheme here. I can't do it without you." Gabriel upended a box of Snowcaps into his mouth. Sam tried and failed not to make a face at it. He hated those things worse than Dean's licorice.

"Do I at least get a say in what stupid nickname you give me?" The rare times that Gabriel involved Sam in his more complicated conspiracy's he always came up with the worst nicknames for Sam, one memorable one was 'Sweet Legs'.

"No can do Chiquita," Gabriel smirked. Sam tried not to groan.

"Gabe, I want the record to show that I was strictly against this from the start."

"The plot or the nickname?"

"…. Both?"

"The record shows that Samuel Tatiana Winchester was against this from the start," Gabriel says seriously.

"My middle name is not Tatiana!"

"The record says differently."

Sam hit the back of Gabriel's head, knocking him forward on the couch. Gabriel just smiled up at him.

"Sammy, I had no idea you were so kinky." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Just shut up and watch the movie," Sam said, a blush creeping up his neck. They watched their buddy cop movie, Gabriel plotting out the idea he had had.

* * *

Dean's clothes started appearing in Castiel's apartment throughout the week. Hanging on up in the closet, in the drawers that Castiel had used to keep extra books. Those went under his bed for storage. Dean's books made their way onto Castiel's shelves, alphabetically, because even if Castiel didn't put them there, he made sure they were neat. Castiel didn't say anything about it to Dean just yet, he would wait until the right moment to ask why he suddenly had his own drawer.

* * *

Sam had to say, Gabriel's plan was bordering the line of absolutely insane and brilliance. No, scratch that. It was fucking insane, moving Dean into Castiel's place without even telling them? Or having them make that decision themselves? Sam would be lucky if Dean would let it go at beating the utter crap out of him. Dean had proven long ago that once he got his hands on Sam he wouldn't let go until his point was made.

Castiel would probably do something worse than just beat him up. He was Gabriel's brother, there was no way Castiel had grown up around Gabriel and not learned a few tricks.

Needless to say, Sam was more than a little scared of the consequences of going along with Gabriel, but he was also tired of just waiting for Dean and Castiel to get a move on.

It was a hard line to walk, wanting to let things take their natural course, and wanting to fast forward to the happily ever after. Because no matter what Dean told Sam, he did want a happy ending, with a white picket fence and an apple pie cooling on the windowsill. He was just too dumb to admit it to anybody but Sam.

* * *

Dean was losing things, it started with a book he had been reading, and then it was his favorite sweatshirt. He was going out of his mind crazy looking for his stuff. Dean had accused Sam of moving things at least twice now, but Sam had told Dean that he hadn't touched his stuff. The kid was a horrible liar, so Dean had to believe him. It still didn't explain what was happening to his things.

Castiel was finding Dean's things all over his apartment, a book stashed behind the coffee maker, a pair of shoes left in the front hall. It was perplexing. Since when did Dean leave these things all over his place? Dean had always been sure to take his things back with him. Except for the shirts he left forgotten on Castiel's floor, he had never left just anything there.

* * *

It was going perfectly. Gabriel wasn't one to pat himself on the back, oh hell, why lie? Of course he was! If there was such a thing as a perpetual back patter, Gabriel would be numero uno. The head honcho of pat backers.

Gabriel had taken to going into Sam and Dean's apartment when they were gone and taking Dean's things, moving them over to Castiel's without them noticing he was doing it. All Sam had to do was keep Dean off his trail before he enacted the last part of his plan.

* * *

Dean was holding a key. He felt the teeth of it bite into his hand as he gripped it tightly. Gabriel had sat Castiel and Dean down on the couch handed him the key and told them to wait while Sam got the drinks. That had been ten minutes ago. He could hear Sam and Gabriel's harsh whispers coming from Castiel's kitchen.

"You should tell him, he's your brother," Sam whispered.

"You should tell him, he's your brother!" Dean heard the smack of Sam's hand against Gabriel's head.

"It was your idea in the first place; I told you I didn't want to be a part of this. The record even shows that I didn't want to be a part of this!" Sam wasn't even bothering to whisper anymore.

Castiel's hand slipped into Dean's. "Do you think they know we can hear them?" He asked Dean. Silence in the kitchen.

"Shit." Gabriel and Sam said.

Gabriel and Sam slunk into the room, without the promised drinks. They stood in front of where Castiel and Dean sat on the couch. They were silent for a full minute before Sam broke under the pressure.

"It was all his idea!" He burst out, pointing an accusatory finger at Gabriel.

"Chiquita, I'm hurt." Gabriel's hands drew in close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Dean, I told him it was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

"Bad idea? Bad idea?! You were the one who thought that they needed a push! Without you this wouldn't even have gotten off the ground!" Gabriel shoved a finger into Sam's chest. Sam opened his mouth to protest his innocence.

Dean had had enough.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" He put his head in his hands, trying to stave the headache he felt coming on.

Silence, and then Sam spoke.

"We may have been moving you into Cas' apartment without you guys knowing about it." Well, that was unexpected.

"What?" Castiel's voice was flat. Dean let a smirk flit across his face. _Ooh, you're in troouuubllle. _He thought.

"It's not what you think Cassie." Gabriel rushed to explain. "You guys are just moving so slowly."

"Like, glacier-slow," Sam added helpfully.

"Yes, you're moving slower than the ice age. And Sammy and I thought that you could use a push in the right direction."

"We only wanted to help you guys."

"Yes, remember that when you're hiding our bodies, we only did this because we love you."

Castiel glared them into silence. Gabriel really hoped that this wasn't his last night on earth. Sam just wished Dean would say something, anything at this point.

Sam got his wish.

"Is this why my stuff has been going missing?" Dean raised his head out of his hands.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it was a necessary part of the 'These Two Are Idiots and Need Our Help' plan."

"Good title," Castiel shot at Gabriel.

"I thought so."

Dean laughed then, "Well, it explains the key." He held it up for everyone to see. "Is it a key to this place?"

"Yeah, we figured if you had a key already, and since most of your stuff would already be here it would mean you'd be more likely to not kill us over this." Sam explained.

"Oh, I wouldn't say no to a killing spree just yet." Castiel glared at them both.

Sam looked at Gabriel, "Should we make our escape?" He asked.

"Sweet cheeks, we should've done that ten minutes ago." They bolted for the door, not noticing that Castiel and Dean had stayed sitting on the couch.

Castiel looked over at Dean, resting his hand on Dean's leg.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think that it'll be a pain to move my stuff back." The corners of Castiel's mouth tugged up at Dean's words.

"Yes, it does seem like a waste, especially since I was planning on asking you to move in next week."

"Really? Can I have time to think about it?" Dean let uncertainty blanket his tone.

"Of course, if that's what you want." Dean could hear the disappointment in Castiel's voice.

"Okay," Dean waited a beat. "Done thinking, let's do it."

Castiel beamed, he kissed Dean. Pushing him down until he was lying on his back on the couch. He sucked at Dean's neck.

"Do you think we should let those two out of their misery yet?" Castiel asked against Dean's neck, he pressed kisses along his jaw, slowly making his way up his neck.

"Nah," Dean tried to keep his voice steady. "Let 'em stew for a while."

"That's fine by me."


	12. Epilogue

Dean sometimes wished he could see Castiel, he wished he could see the straight line of Castiel's nose; he wished could see Castiel's soft lips pull into a smile. No matter how hard Dean wishes though, they wouldn't ever come true though, and Dean is mostly okay with that.

He wonders if he did have the chance to see Castiel, would he really _see _him. Would Dean still be able to pick his laugh out in the crowd? Would he know that when Castiel sighs just right, that it means the book he's reading is sad? Would Dean have loved Castiel if he had been able to avoid running into him at Ellen's coffee shop? Dean likes to think that they always would have ended up here, no matter what choices they made, they would always end up together. Dean wasn't a big believer in destiny, but he liked to think that Castiel's life and his own were entwined with each other's.

Castiel is thankful for coffee; he had composed a poem to coffee one summer when he was in high school. Gabriel still had it hung up on his fridge. Castiel had long ago discovered how to make the best coffee all on his own. He got it ready the night before and set the coffee maker for seven in the morning. He would wake to the smell of it percolating every day. Every day that is, except for the day after he had first moved into Sam and Dean's building.

Castiel would forever be grateful that he had lost his coffee maker than, because it meant he met Dean just a little sooner. Knowing Dean was worth going without coffee, if only for a day.

Castiel rolled over on to his side. He tugged Dean closer, pulling him into his arms. Castiel kissed Dean's shoulder.

"Y'know, a guy could get used to this," Dean murmured sleepily. Castiel smiled against Dean's skin.

"I thought you already were used to it."

Dean wrapped his arms lazily around Castiel. They had been officially living together for just over a month. Sam and Gabriel were fully forgiven. Although they still lived in fear of retribution, Dean wasn't going to tell them that they didn't need too, not yet at any rate.

"You're not something a guy can just get used to Cas." Dean tucked his face into Castiel's neck. It was his favorite spot to place kisses onto, well second favorite. Third, it was definitely his third favorite place to kiss.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Castiel yawned.

"You should, you're a hot commodity. A guy who cooks and likes to do the laundry I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Go to sleep Dean."

"Love you, Cas."

"I love you too."

Castiel rested his chin on the top of Dean's head, Dean's hair tickling his nose. He was happy here, lying with Dean in the bed that was now both of theirs. He could get used to it, he could get used to waking up every day next to Dean. He could get used to crawling over his body in order to get coffee, of sticking elbows into Dean's side as he went.

He wanted this night to stretch on forever, and for it to end quickly. He wanted all the days that he spent with Dean to hurry up and happen already, and he wanted every moment stretched thin, so he could remember every second of it.

Mostly though, he just wanted Dean to stay in his arms as he slept, he wanted Dean to talk to him while he was still deprived of caffeine, waiting all day to see if Castiel would remember what he had said. Castiel wanted Dean, he wanted him more than he wanted the first cup of coffee in the morning; Castiel wanted him more than he wanted a new Harry Potter book. He just plain _wanted _Dean.

Dean wanted him just as much.

The End.

* * *

A/N

So, this has been awesome! I'm happy to end it here, seems as good a place as any. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome little cupcakes. I don't think I would have finished this without those reviews. In case anyone is interested, I'm currently writing a start to a semi sorta not really a sequel to this. It'll focus mostly on Sam and Gabe, but if you're interested, go forth and read it.

Thanks again you guys, I hope this didn't suck all too much to read.

Peace out.


End file.
